


A Thousand Hugs

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps take away Hermione's sniffles.</p><p>Written August 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
>  **Title:** A Thousand Hugs  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** August 2011 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/) and deirdre_aithne gave me Mod's Choice. *beams* As usual, exactly 100 words and the prompt was "firefly." Be sure to check out the [other participants' entries](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/48941.html) as well. I got the idea from [Owl City's song, "Fireflies"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4&ob=av2e), which is one of my most favoritist songs of all time. :)
> 
>   
> 

Hermione's cough echoed through the Great Hall and she pulled her robes around her tighter to fight the chill from her cold.

A collective gasp from the other students made her look up. She blinked as the flames from the floating candles left their wicks, formed a ball of light and floated down in front of her. As she touched the ball, it burst into thousands of fireflies, each pulsing and wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth. She gazed around in delight.

Across the Great Hall, Draco lowered his head and smiled, discreetly returning his wand to his robes.


End file.
